Nada personal
by Lurigna
Summary: --TH-- Bella una exmadelo normalment drogada, Edward un chico solitario, se conocen en la preparatoria. Tienen demasiadas cosas en comun como arte literatura y son totalmente indiferentes a todo lo que les rodea. la tipica historia de B&E tambn de A&J R
1. Prefacio

** Nada personal**

_Prefacio_

_**Bella (pov)**_

Esta es mi historia de cómo mi vida cambio drásticamente gracias a mi mala conducta, que mas puedo decir. Todo comenzó en una noche calurosa típica de Arizona, en la estación de policía 36, mi segunda casa, detenida por la posesión ilegal de drogas. No me mal interpreten la cocaína no era mi, pero me pillaron fumando marihuana, así que no tengo porque quejarme.

Seguramente se preguntaran como yo, niña sin antecedentes, (que se note la ironía) pudo terminar por 10 vez en la misma comisaría? Es fácil de responder, todo se debe a la caprichosa de mi madre que por no querer trabajar hacia que yo modele para su propio beneficio, a mi no me molestaba. Mi carrera de modelo inicio cuando cumplí los 2 años, para ese entonces, ella había podido salir del pequeño pueblito llamado Forks.

Cuando mas crecía mas complicado se me volvía todo, mi carrera, la escuela, mis amigos (antes tenia y muchos, pero no de los buenos), había perdido el control de mi vida. Para mi cumpleaños de 14 años empecé a beber como unas amigas lo hacían decidí probar, para mi sorpresa el alcohol me relajaba, cuanto mas a menudo tomaba mas fácil se volvía todo hasta llegue a pensar que tenia de nuevo el control de mi vida. Para mis 16 un amigo, me enseño a fumar, no funciono. En la siguiente fiesta decidí probar algunas drogas, tenían sobre mi el doble de efecto que el alcohol. Cada vez que tenia un examen o una sesión de fotografía fumaba un poco de maihuana para tranquilizarme (una aclaración no soy drogadicta sino que me ayudaban para pensar con claridad y relajarme un poco). Lo único malo eran los efectos secundarios, me ponía histérica o hasta alucinaba. Me ponía a la defensiva cuando una de mis amigas amenazaba con acusarme, o si alguien me pillaba consumiendo a escondidas. Un día una chica me delato y gracias a ello me expulsaron. Ahí me detuvieron por agresión física por primera vez. Desde entonces me conocia como la chica con problemas, me quede sin amigos, mi carrera despego (osea mas estres para mi), mi madre se caso con un estupido beisbolista, y mi padre corto todo contacto. Ah!! y como si fuera poco termine la preparatoria, en una escuela publica, y mis mejores amigos eran lo libros y las drogas. Y detodos los lugares me sacaban. Era toda una secuencia, alguien me pillaba, yo le pegaba, me botaban, llegaba la policia y me detenian.

Hasta que cumplí los 17, en una fiesta un chismoso llamo a la policía y en unos 5 minutos (lo controle por reloj) detuvieron a 15 chicos que solo poseían drogas, a otros 6 por consumirlas y a 3 por consumir y poseerlas (incluyéndome).

Y eso nos lleva al principio.

Como de costumbre, mi madre me retaba, yo la ignoraba y el castigo..

-me has decepcionado, como de costumbre. Isabella Marie ....- bla bla bla es lo unico que escucho.

-?¡¿Me estas escuchando?¡¿¡¡- continuava mi madre

-niñita debes escuchar a tu madre, tiene algo importante que decir- dijo Phuil, ya saben porque tanto lo odio

-te escucho mami- le respondi con mi vos infantil, eso siempre la calmaba

-Hija, sabes que no me gusta tu nueva actitud, deberias cambiar..- y seguira hablando, un poco mas calmada, sobre la moral y luego que me voy a mudar, que me va a extr.. ¿¿¿QUE ME VOY A MUDAR???¿¿¿A DONDE??? rayos debi escucharla.

-mamita querida, que fue lo que dijiste??

-Bella!! es que no me escuchabas??, bueno no importa decia que voy a extrañarte mucho y y - parecia que iba a llorar de felicidad- te vas a mudar con tu padre!!

QUE !! PERO NO PUEDE SER!! ESTO ES EL COL... un momento en Forks no saben quien soy, ni lo que hice !sera como comenzar denuevo¡ no mas modelaje, ni madres y lo mejor es que practicamente Charlie no para en la casa!! va a ser sencillanmente lo mejor!

* * *

Y??? que les parecio!! acepto comentarios alagos amenazas criticas xD

bueno chicas el proximo cpitulo va a ser **Edward (pov)**!!

besos

Nessi Black


	2. Edward un chico solitario

**

* * *

**

Nada personal

_Edward Masen, un chico solitario _

_**Edward (POV)**_

Vagaba por los pasillos del colegio, tratando de creer que mudarme de ciudad cada vez que a mi madre la dejaban, no era tan malo, de todos modos no importa a que lugar vaya siempre voy a desencajar. En todos los lugares es lo mismo, entupidos estudiantes, profesores con propósito de hacernos la vida imposible, solamente yo y mis mejores amigos el piano, uno que otro libro y nunca es demás el alcohol.

Se preguntaran por que soy el un chico solitario, será porque nunca me intereso en tener amigos, hasta 7mo grado mi tía, la el ultimo pariente que me quedaba, me pidió que fuera mas sociable según ella le preocupaba que no tenga amigos. Falle completamente, en una fiesta gane una competencia de fuerza y como premio me dieron a la chica mas linda, lo rete por tratar a las mujeres como a ganado y termine humillado, por defenderla, me catalogaron como un marica. Desde entonces no me preocupe por lo que me digan o estar solo, mas bien disfrutaba la soledad, para nada me agradaba juntarme con gente sin cerebro (incluyendo a mi madre). A veces me frustro por no poder compartir con nadie mis intereses, filosofía, arte, libros, etc. Al parecer no he tenido la suerte de toparme con alguien (aunque sea un poco) intelectual.

Estaba oscureciendo, mejor ir a mi casa, así no se va a preocupar mi madre (ja, creo que ni sabe que salí)

Cuando llegue, lo primero que vi fue a mi madre encima de un hombre, wuau ahora tiene su propio record de ligarse a un hombre antes de una semana.

- umm… mama quien es _el _..- le pregunte mirándolo con indignación.

- Edgar, que te dije de no interrumpirme, y tratar de ignorar lo que vieras.- les dije que no tenia cerebro, no recuerda ni el nombre de su hijo.

- había olvidado tu ¨regla de la casa¨ - respondí.

- _el, _tiene nombre, mocoso malcriado- dijo el hombre

- como sea, de todos modos mama lo va olvidar mañana, o si la sigues viendo recuerde tu nombre una semana o como mucho un mes- le respondí subiendo las escaleras.

--

_** A la mañana siguiente**_

Me desperté muy sobre saltado, puesto que se me hacia tarde para la escuela, no me alcanzó ni para desayunar. De todos modos se me quito el apetito con ver al hombre de la noche pasada sin polera.

Llegue con 5 minutos de atraso, mi primera clase literatura, y por lo visto que no hay muchos habitantes en Forks, mi peor pesadilla se volvería realidad, ser el centro de las miradas indiscretas.

Entre al salón, y todos los alumnos miraron, como si no tuvieran nada mejor que ver al chico nuevo y poder catalogarlo con la primera impresión.

- Niño es su salón correcto?

- Si – desgraciadamente.

- Es nuevo?

- Aja –conteste un poco irritado

- Es el señor Masen?-

- De nuevo si- y dale con las preguntas

- Llega tarde –

- Me di cuenta- respondí con aburrimiento

- Siéntese en cualquier banco libre- y con eso termino el interrogatorio

- Pero no queda ninguno- replique

- Me di cuenta- respondió con burla, esta escuela es un poco rara

- Mike, ve a la secretaria y solicita una mesa extra. Señor Masen acompáñelo- y con eso termino salimos del salón.

- …

- …eh tu eres nuevo aquí??- dijo Mike

- Si- respondí

- ah…, y… encontraste a alguien linda?

- Eh. No, porque preguntas

- Porque Jessica no te quita el ojo – este chico me esta empezando a irritar

- Es tu novia- afirme

- Ya quisiera.- ninguno de los dos hablo de nuevo

Llegamos a la secretaria, pedimos una mesa, la llevamos al aula y después de eso termino una mañana aburrida en la escuela. Una que otra mirada por los alumnos curiosos y clases interminables. Llega el almuerzo, diviso una única mesa libre. No me di cuenta que la mesa estaba ocupada, por una chica al parecer menor que yo.

- Lo siento, no te vi- dije levantándome

- Descuida, suele pasar. Siéntate si quieres.- dijo algo tímida

- Soy Edward, y tu?

- Ángela, eres nuevo?

- Si-

- Ah, ya son dos.

- tu también eres nueva?- pregunte entusiasmado por no ser el único bicho raro del colegio

- No pero conocí a una chica, se llama Bella parece buena amiga.-Ángela me empezó a agradar, no es como los demás cretinos.

- Y por que no esta aquí?

- Me dijo que luego me alcanza.-se volcó para ver la puerta principal- Párese que trata de perder de vista a Mike- dijo algo divertida.

- Hola Ángela- dijo la tal Bella

- Hola, ya lograste esquivar a Mike?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

- Si al fin¡!,- dijo aliviada- oye no savia que tenias compañía-

- A lo siento, se me olvido. Bella el es Edward es su primer día, Edward ella es Bella de la que te conté.

No se en que momento me quede sin palabras, ella es tan bonita. Con algo de ojeras pero simplemente única. Con suerte no es como las demás chicas entupidas.

- Un placer conocerte- totalmente cierto.

- Ustedes están en segundo año?-pregunte

- Si- dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Ah entonces somos del mismo curs…-

De pronto una gran carcajada sonó al otro lado de la sala, Bella se sobresalto. Los demás miraron un rato y como si nada pasara siguieron comiendo.

- No te asuste, Bella, es rutina escuchar esa clase de risa. Si te preguntas de quien es, proviene de Emmet Cullen, es demasiado grande como para ser del penúltimo año, por supuesto que es el capitán de baloncesto y claro sale con la capitana del equipo de porristas, Rosalie Hale que es hermana gemela de Jasper Hale que el sale con Alice Cullen la hermana de Emmet- dijo con naturalidad- Rose, Jasper y Emmet estén en el penúltimo año y Alice en nuestro curso.

- ah- fue lo primero que salio de la boca de Bella- es tu amiga?

- no, solo hablan entre si. La ultima vez que alguien se les acerco, termino humillado por Rosalie, ella es muy sobreproctetora si se habla de la familia, intimida demaciado.

- jajajaj!!- con Bella nos carcajadeamos

- … - despues de un tiempo

- Bella te gusta leer?- dije mirando su mochila, tratando de romper el hielo.

- Eh, si.- que raro pero me esta interesando esta chica

- Te gusta comprar?-

- No mucho, pero por que el interrogatorio?

- Eh bueno quería saber si no eras como los demás.

- Te entiendo eso me paso con Ángela – dijo Bella, realmente su voz es preciosa

- Si, pero la pregunta es tu eres como ellos?- respondió Ángela

- Si fuera así tu crees que estaría aquí con solo las dos chicas con la capacidad de poder pensar en algo mas que maquillaje?

- Es correcto- dijo Bella con orgullo.

Se oyó la campana, vi como se vaciaba el lugar.

- Que clase les toca?

- Biología- dijo Bella mirando su horario

- Literatura- respondió Ángela

- Te podría acompañar a clases, me toca la misma.

- OK, Ángela te veo en deporte

- OK adiós- dijo Ángela

- Vamos?

- Después de ti. –dije

- …

- Emm Edward…-la escuche decir

- Si?

- Tu tienes..um novia?

- Ah, no yo. Y tu, novio?- pregunte

- Tampoco- dijo aliviada

- Me alegro- le conteste con una sonrisa tonta en la cara

No dijimos nada mas hasta que entramos al salón, éramos los últimos.

- Señor Masen, Señorita Swan llegan tarde. Les perdono solo esta vez por ser nuevos. Siéntense donde haya espacio.

- Me parece que hay una mesa libre. Gustas sentarte conmigo?- pregunte

- Por supuesto, o crees que me voy a sentar con alguien que no entiende nada de lo trata la clase?

- Eso es muy cierto- dije riendo entre dientes

La clase fue demasiado aburrida sobretodo como explica el profesor. Así paso la mitad de la hora.

- Aburrido… - le dije susurrando a Bella

- No podrías estar mas correcto.

- Normalmente siempre tengo la razón.- dije riendo.

- Ya lo veremos.

- Señor Cullen quiere compartir algo con la clase?

- Sinceramente, no.- salvo de que estaba hablando con la niña mas preciosa del mundo y de que su clase apesta, no. Pero eso mejor me lo guardo no quiero problemas el primer dia de clases

- Entonces, como les decía si uno hace un corte trans…- suena la campana justo antes de que me durmiera.

- Bella espérame!- trate de gritar pero ya había salido que raro.

- Hola!- escucho una voz aguda

- Hola- respondí sin mucho animo

- Soy Alice Cullen y deberías correr tras de ella sino quieres que se enoje contigo.

- Pero como se va a enojar conmigo si ella me dejo!- dije un poco alterado

- Claro que se va enojar contigo! No se si estas ciego pero Jessica y las demas chicas no te quitan el ojo, y si te quedas aqui va a creer que quieres estar con ellas! y apuesto de que tampoco te diste cuenta que esta que rebienta de celos- dijo eso en menos de un minuto. Si que habla rápido, me dejo un poco shockeado. _Bella celosa?_

- Gracias Alice, lo siento no me presente soy…- no me dejo terminar

- No hay tiempo, Edward. Corre!-casi me grita

No perdí ni un solo segundo, tome el concejo de Alice asi que agarre mis cosas y empecé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Después de un tiempo visualice a una pequeña figura suponiendo que era de Bella, afuera del gimnacio.

- Wow Bella casi te pierdo de vista.- le dije agitado pero con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Si, lo siento no debí salir tan rápido- dijo sonrojándose- es que pensé que querías hablar un rato con Jessica.

- Hay Bella! No se si te diste cuenta pero_ esas_ chicas no son mi tipo, ademas no miraria nadie mas, que ti.

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí acaba el capitulo!

Me dicen que les pareció es mi primer fic y no se me da muy bien escribir

El siguiente capitulo **Confesando verdades** no se lo pierdan!!

Besos ¡!

Nessi Black


	3. Confesando verdades

**Nada personal**

_Confesando verdades_

_**Bella (POV)**_

No podía creer que estupida fui, creer que Edward se fijaría en una chica como Jessica, si apenas lo conocí ya sabia que no era como los demás, nadie se sentaría con Ángela, a no ser que tenga suficiente coeficiente como para hablar con ella mas de 30 minutos. Me alegra que por fin hay alguien que me entienda en toda esta escuela.

- Porque te quedaste afuera?- me pregunta Ángela en los vestidores

- Lo siento estaba hablando con Edward

- Te gusta- no fue una pregunta

- Y a ti Ben-

- Si, pero yo al menos lo admito- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- Bueno chicos, chicas hagan dos equipos para voleibol- dicto la malévola profesora de deporte

- Hola!- escuche una vocecita

- Hola- dije algo tímida

- Soy Alice- dijo, tenia la estatura de unos 1,60, nunca había visto un pelo tan original como el de ella, corto, negro cy con las puntas para todas las direcciones- Quieren estar en mi equipo?

- Claro- respondió Ángela por mi

- Soy Bella y ella..

- Ángela- respondió Alice – ya la conocía. Vamos.- y así comenzó el parido, en mi equipo estaba Alice, Ángela, yo y 5 chicas mas que no conocía ni quería. En el otro estaba Tanya, Jessica y Lauret según me explico Alice eran las mas fáciles y se dejaban con todo el mundo.

En los últimos segundos me tocaba sacar, cuando saque me la devolvió Jessica con tanta fuerza que me lastimo el brazo.

- Cual es tu maldito problema!!- le grite enojada, cuando volcó la profesora. Apenas el primer día y ya alguien me provoca.

- Mi problema es que te le insinúas a **MI** Mike.- ha! Con que celosa, esto seria realmente fácil.

- Es tu novio?

- Eh.. No, pero pronto lo será- respondió con confianza

- Y como pretendes hacer que se fije en vos si, se fijo en mi- le respondí

- Ese es el problema, ya pedí a Mike. Y ni piense en robármelo- dijo amenazadora

- Que patético- susurre- Solo observa.

Me dirigí a la otra parte de la cancha donde los chicos practicaban básquet.

- Mike!- grite para llamar su atención que no fue nada difícil, ya que no dejaba de mirarme.

- Hola Bella, que pasa?

- Pasa que tu torpe noviecita anda celosa de que me hables.- dije apuntando a Jessica

- Jessica!?, no te debes equivocar yo jamás saldría con ella, pero con vos eso seria muy diferente- que asco estaba tratando de ser atractivo, me dio nauseas.

- Así que saldría con migo pero, jamás con ella.

- Exacto- dijo Mke

- Gracias eso quería escuchar.

- Entonces el viernes a las 8?

- Sigue soñando- le di una palmadita en el brazo y me dirigí a Jessica

- Oye aquí están las pruebas de que yo no quiero nada con el.- le entregue mi celular para que escuche la grabación.

_- Jessica!?, no te debes equivocar yo jamás saldría con ella, pero con vos eso seria muy diferente- _

_- Así que saldría con migo pero, jamás con ella._

_- Exacto_

_- Gracias eso quería escuchar._

_- Entonces el viernes a las 8?_

_- Sigue soñando- _

- Aa- se quedo callada un rato- toma gracias.

- Un placer- haber si con eso se le bajaba los sumos de la cabeza

Sonó el timbre de salida, Ángela y yo nos dirigimos a los vestidores. Cuando todas ya habían salido

- Como que no conocías a Alice?

- Bueno, te voy a ser sincera, te dije que no conocía a Alice porque hace mucho que era mi amiga, digamos que cuando me mude, el primer día lo pase muy solita. Recuerdo que trate de ser amable con Jessica, mi peor error en la vida, termino burlándose de mi, en el recreo Alice se me acerco, desde ahí fue mi amiga. En la siguiente semana, Jessica se entero de mi amistad con una Cullen, eso era demasiado raro para cualquier niño ya que de vez en cuando hablaban con alguien. En fin no me quiero poner nostálgica y lo resumiré, Jessica se izo pasar por mi amiga, me hizo ofender a Alice a sus espaldas, cuando lo decía Lauren la llevo para que me escuchara hablar mal para ella.

- Y por que no le explicaste?

- Ese es el punto, después del incidente, Jessica se hizo cargo de que nadie se atreva a hablarme. Yo creí que Alice le hizo caso a ella. Pero cuando intente hablarle empezó a insultarme, dijo que no me quería ver de nuevo yo le hice caso. Al siguiente día me contó Jessica lo que hizo y que se sentía orgullosa por alegarme de la chusma y me ofreció ser su mejor amiga y como yo aprendo de mis errores le dije que no seria su amiga nunca. Desde entonces no me importa, ni me interesa hacer ninguna amistad.

- Te digo a mi me paso algo por el estilo, pero el resultado fue el mismo.- dije con un poco de nostalgia.

- Es verdad, todo lo que dijiste?- pregunto Alice asombrada.

- Si – dijo mi amiga

- Arrgghh, que desperdicio de tiempo, si tan solo te hubiera dado una oportunidad para que expliques. Menos mal que me quede. Ahora quieres volver a ser mejores amigas?

- Claro- respondió Ángela muy contenta. Mientras se abrazaban

- Bella tu también deberías ser nuestra nueva mejor amiga.- Yo solo asentí, el primer día de clase y tengo ya dos amigas.

Los días pasaron, con Ángela y Alice éramos inseparables, bueno ni tanto a la hora del almuerzo ella se iba con Jasper, me cae bien callado pero buen amigo, a los que no conozco son a Rosalie y Emmet. Con Edward era otro caso almorzábamos juntos después al curso de biología y por ultimo me esperaba para irnos a nuestras casas. Se podría decir que el es mi mejor amigo, me gusta pero no echaría a perder mi amistad con el por un capricho mío, a veces quisiera que sintiera lo mismo.

Nunca creí que me llegaría a gustar Forks, tengo amigos verdaderos, un padre que me quiere, y no he vuelto a modelar ni a consumir, definitivamente esto de la mudanza me vino bien.

_**El viernes, en gimnasia **_

- Chicas! Acabo de hablar con Esme y dice que si!!- dijo Alice dando saltitos

- Que cosa?- pregunte

- Ah olvide de avisarte, Alice nos invito a ir de compras toda la tarde- respondí Ángela

- Claro no hay problema-

- Y, no le vas a avisar a Charlie?- pregunto Alice

- De seguro volveremos mas temprano que el. Vamos a cambiarnos.

- OK- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Ya en los vestidores.

- OK, ya están listas?

- Alice, apenas llevamos aquí 2 minutos, no tenemos superpoderes para la ropa como alguien.- dijo Ángela con gracia

- Vamos, ya estoy lista. – anuncie.

- OK ya me vestí- dijo Ángela

- Vienes en mi auto?- pregunto Ángela

- OK-respondí

- Un momento, ¿Cómo, es que no tienes auto?- pregunto Alice un poco histérica

- Alice, tranquilízate, el fin de semana Charlie me va ha llevar a escoger uno.

- Eso espero- dijo calmándose

- Seguimos?

- OK

Me subí al auto de Ángela, fuimos a estacionarlo a su casa, luego nos subimos al de Alice, su auto es realmente ostentoso.

En el camino lo pasamos cantando cada canción que conocíamos. Fue muy divertido, nunca había salido con verdadera personas, las chicas con las que salía eran por interés, jamás quisieron ser mis amigas.

- Ya llegamos.- grito Alice emocionada

- Que es este lugar?-pregunte

- Lo siento, recordaba que eras nueva, pero este es el centro comercial exclusivo. No muchas personas conocen su existencia.

- Wow es muy lindo

- Así es- dijo Alice- Vamos a comprar!

Después de unas horas comprando sin parar, me di cuenta que no vuelvo a venir con Alice a comprar ropa nunca mas. Estábamos muy exhaustas, así que decidimos ir al patio de comida.

- Oh por Dios- dijo Ángela- Bella tienes que ver, porfa disimuladamente, quien te observa

Si volvía a ser el idiota que nos vio en Victoria's Secrets juro que lo madrugo** (1)**. Volqué disimuladamente y veo a..

Edward?

- Mejor si vas a hablarle- sugirió Alice- por favor cuando hablen en la cena se honesta

- Seguro- eso fue raro, parecía que sabia que iba a pasar

- Hola, Edward!

- Bella!- dijo Edward con falsa sorpresa- que coincidencia, no?-

- Si que raro

- Que haces aquí?- pregunto Edward

- Compro ropa, y tu?

- Ah, me raptaron los chicos. Según ellos, quieren conseguirle una cita a Ben para el baile de bienvenida.

- Por que no estas con ellos?

- Bueno.. Hace rato te vi entrando a una tienda. Así que te quería pedir que me acompañes a cenar, que dices?

- Esta bien, espérame voy a avisar a las chicas.

- Aquí te espero

- Alice no se como adivinaste, pero Edward me va a llevar a cenar.

- No te preocupes nosotras podemos seguir comprando- dijo Alice

- Cuanta energía que tienes!- exclamo Ángela

- OK. Te damos tus bolsas mañana, no queremos que Edward piense que sos una compradora compulsiva. No Alice?- dijo Ángela. Yo sabia que no lo era, la mitad me la regalo Alice y solo un cuarto me gusta! No debo dejar que me busque ropa nunca mas.

- Ya vete antes de que Edward se vaya.- dijo Alice en broma

- OK

- Vamos Edward, antes de se haga mas tarde- dije caminando hacia el

Después de 10 minutos de andar en auto, llegamos al restaurante Casa Nostra, el mejor lugar para comer pasta **(2)**, segun Edward. Queda en el muelle asi que luego dariamos un paseo por la playa.

Llegamos al restaurante, se veia muy elegante, una mujer de unos veinte años, nos atendio. No dejaba de coquetear con Edward, ni cuando le dijo y le dio bastantes indirectas de que no queria nada con ella.

- Muchisimas gracias, Edward. Tenias razon, es el mejor lugar para comer pasta.- dije al salir del restaurante, ignorando que la mesera habia dicho que la llame, no tengo la menor idea porque me altere.

Ya en la playa

- Bella, me caes muy bien, eres muy agradable y por lo que he visto no eres como las demás chicas, yo jamás había querido iniciar una amistad con alguien. Pero, es demasiado difícil cuando te oculto la mitad de mi vida.- dijo ya en la playa, se veía tan bonito cuando se pone nervioso.

- Estoy de acuerdo, la verdad es que yo también te he ocultado todo mi vida. Pero preferiría escuchar la tuya primero.

- OK pero no te asuste demasiado, no busco que me compadezcas, ni que te lamentes, solo mi primera amistad con alguien.- dijo Edward

- Lo mismo pienso yo

- Bueno, por donde empiezo

- Será mejor si me cuentas desde tu niñez

- Así será,- dijo sonriendo, que hermosa sonrisa tiene- haber mi niñez no fue nada fácil, mi padre falleció cuando tenia 4, según mi madre, después de su muerte ella quedo destrozada, se desahogaba saliendo con hombres. Por lo que si alguna de sus relaciones terminaba mal, para evitar el dolor, nos mudábamos a otra ciudad, también pasaba eso si ellos querían al mas serio.- yo lo escuchaba muy atenta- Y el resultado fue de que no me daba tiempo para tener amigos, a mis trece tome por primera vez y la verdad que me gusto, por lo que de vez en cuando tomo. Me aislé tanto que pensaba en suicidarme. Y casi lo logro, me pillaron antes de saltar. Después y como muchas veces nos mudamos.

- Enserio pasaste por todo eso?- pregunte algo asombrada

- Si, pero ahora quiero escuchar la tuya.

- Esta bien pero no quiero que salgas corriendo, o dejes de hablarme- tome una gran bocado de aire- mis padres, se divorciaron antes de que nazca, mi madre no le contó de que estaba embarazada asta mis 2 años, para la custodia, como no querían problemas, iba todo el verano a su casa. Vivíamos en una casa muy pobre, solo por que a mi madre no se le daba la gana de buscarse un trabajo. En fin, un día se dio cuenta que yo tenia un gran potencial de modelo, desde los 2 que modelaba, mientras mas crecía mas presión era mi carrera, estudio, amigas, todo era muy complicado, hasta que mis amigas si se puede decir así, me metieron en todo el lío del alcohol a los 14, pero gracias a mi amigo, me enseñó a fumar marihuana. En todo esto del modelage, lo único que me divertía, era las peleas en las que ganaba un paseo a la comisaría y las fiestas en las que a veces daba el paseo en una patrulla. Hasta que mi madre recién casada, se harta de mi, y me bota con mi padre.

- Algún comentario?- pregunte después de un rato.

- La verdad, que ya me esperaba algo parecido. Es decir, que no me sorprende que hayas sido la primera modelo inteligente, eres muy hermosa…

Me quede atónita- Gracias- fue lo que pude articular

* * *

Hola a todos!

Me alegra muxo ya haber terminado este cap. Bueno espero q les haya gustado y aquí les doy unas explicaciones:

**(1) **madrugo es una expresión q significa q alguien va a ser lastimado Ej. ¡te juro q lo madrugo!-¡te juro q lo voy a lastimar!- ¿se entiende?

**(2) **pasta, fideos, como quieran llamarlo xD

Aquí los dejo! Y voy a tratar de no tardar, todavía no c muy bn el titulo del siguiente pero les voy a dar una pista d lo q va a ser el siguiente cap.

_Si volvía a ser el idiota que nos vio en __Victoria's__Secrets__ juro que lo madrugo_

Espero q lo hayan disfrutado, no se olviden de contarme qe les pareció, = sugerencia de mejorarlo, o si de plano no les gusta para naa.

Besos!

Nessi Black


	4. No me jodas

Nada personal

_No me jodas._

_**Bella (POV)**_

Después de que termine de hablar pude notar que se ve mucho mejor a la luz de la luna. _– Demonios Bella, compórtate- _me dije internamente, pero era cierto debía controlarme al menos delante de Edward.

- Creo que deberíamos ir yendo al auto- dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- OK

Ya en el auto.

- Maldición- escuche susurrar a Edward- Lo siento Bella olvide las llaves-

- No te preocupes, aquí te espero

- Segura? Porque no me importaría si me acompañas.

- Descuida, puedo quedarme sola unos minutos.

- De acuerdo,- dijo algo dudoso- Ya regreso.-

_** Edward (POV)**_

- Disculpe, señorita. Ha visto una llaves?

- A! claro las olvido cuando entro al baño- me respondió

- Gracias- dije tomándolas

Después de salir, unos 5 minutos mas o menos caminaba mas tranquilo, ya que Bella estaría segura…

- Oye tu!- grito un tipo

- Ven acá- dijo otro, pude divisarlos, eran en total 3 hombres con apariencia de mastodontes.

Se me estaban acercando, mientras yo trataba de llegar lo mas rápido al auto.

- No te vas a escapar, sabandija- eso fue lo ultimo que escuche, mientras me golpeaban.

Sabia que recupere la conciencia cuando escuche una voz familiar

- Tu lo pediste.- dijo Bella, agarrando su bolso

- Cuidado no te rompas nada, que te quiero entera.- dijo el tipo que me había golpeado

- Mas respeto con Bella, imbesil- dije ya de pie, tratando de golpearlo, cuando me amenazo con su navaja

- Edward, puedo cuidarme sola- dijo Bella con una pistola en la cabeza del tipo. QUE!?!

- Lary, mejor vamosno antes de que la psicotica te mate- escuche una voz detrás de mi

- Claro, que no se van. Todos a la pared o disparo.- dijo mi Bella, que valiente

- Dúo de entupidos hagan lo que dice- grito el supuesto Lary

- Muy obedientes. Edward llama a la policía- ordeno

- Ya lo hice- dije, yendo a su lado

- Perfecto, ahora ninguno se mueve hasta que los arresten.- dijo, mientras se escuchaban las sirenas.

- Bella, que vas a hacer con tu pistola.- dije un poco alterado

- No te preocupes, Charlie me la regalo- se acerquo a mi oído- no esta cargada

- Que inteligente

_** Bella (POV)**_

Ya en la estación de policía, pude ver a Charlie acercándose, cuando mi mama se acercaba a mi silla, en una estación, significaba una sola cosa, problemas. Pero me sorprendió bastante que Charlie no llegara gritando que soy una desgracia, que no merezco todo lo que me ha dado y demás.

- Bella, que haces aquí?- pregunto Charlie, un poco preocupado?

- Tenia que defenderme, además no pensaba dejar que abusen de Edward- dije sonriendo

- Me alegra, que nadie saliera herido, y gracias por llevar a Lary hasta aquí, llevábamos tiempo dar con el- dijo, orgulloso?

- Vamos Bella- dijo esa aterciopelada voz, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- De acuerdo- dije mientras me paraba- Adiós, papa- semi grite para que me escuchara.

- Te veo en la casa, muchacho dejala sana y salva. Voy dentro de unas horas, y no quiero sorpresas- dijo eso ultimo en mi oído.

Ya en la casa,

- Bueno, Bella adiós- dijo alejándose

- Edward, podríamos guardar esto en secreto, lo ultimo que quiero es Jessica asechándome para conseguir información- dije en burla

- Lo que tu quieras- dijo mientras me dio un beso en la mejilla, creía que estaba a punto de desmayarme, pero mi hiperventilación desapareció con los minutos, mientras cerraba los parpados.

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta el bendito capitulo. Aunque no me crean esto es lo qe pude escribir despues de estar 1 mes de vacaciones 2 semanas sin cole x la gripe a

y sumandole qe me resfrie jeje

Espero qe lo disfruten,¬¬

estoy en medio de una ssequia de ideas, asi qe les pido qe si quieren dejar sugerencias,

tmb tomatazos jaja

besos

Nessi Black


End file.
